


Toy

by sylveondreams



Category: jacksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Forced Masturbation, I'm fucking going to hell, M/M, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Possession, Sex Toys, Size Kink, dubcon, monster dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylveondreams/pseuds/sylveondreams
Summary: [[ sappynyan said: You know how you wrote that smut thing in the discord with Chase and Marv and it ended with Marv saying "I haven't came so hard since Anti hijacked my body and forced me to orgasm for three hours straight". Could you write that please? ]]





	Toy

**Author's Note:**

> If you have trouble reading the Zalgo, message me on Tumblr (sylveondreams) and I can translate it for you xx

Marvin rolled a coin between his fingers, casually making it blink in and out of existence with tiny flashes of magic. He was seated on his bed, his laptop at his feet slowly cycling through its screensaver. Marvin flicked the coin flying towards the laptop screen before pulling it out of his mouth with a flourish. "Ve͢r͏y̨ ͝n͜ice̶," said his computer dryly. Marvin dropped the coin in surprise, and it vanished.

"What do you want?"

The flowing lines of his screensaver fragmented and reformed into a vague representation of Anti's face. "C͡l̛o̕s̢ȩ y̨o̧ur ͠lap͝to͏p͜.͡"

"You don't want to see my coin tricks?"

"I'd͡ r͜a̛t̕h̛e͜r ri̴p y̸o҉ur t͢hr̷oa̛t͘ o̴uţ ͡th͘a͏n̷ ͏see̷ y̛ou̕r͜ s͟tupi͘d ̸coi̛n͡ ͘tr͝i̡c͟ks.͞"

"You don't need to be like that." Marvin leaned forward to shut his computer, but the instant his hand touched the top of the screen, a shock shot through his body. Marvin stiffened. "Anti, what the fuck?"

_"Clos͢e̸ ţhe͝ ̸l̢ap̧to̢p.͏"_

Marvin slammed his laptop shut.

"G҉ood ̕bo̸y." Anti's voice sounded like it was speaking directly into his ear rather than from the computer like before. Marvin looked around as if he were expecting to actually see Anti.

"Anti, what the _fuck_?"

"L͝ęt mȩ ͡tell͏ ̨y̷ou ͢h҉ow̡ th̡i̷s̕ ͝i̡s g͜oi҉ng̵ t͜o happ̷en.̡ ͘Y͟ou'͝re go̢in҉g ̡to call̡ ̷me M̕a̕s̷ter.͝ I'm goin̷g ͠t̵o͡ co̕nt̵rol yo͝u ͞ut͜t͡e̕r͡l͞y͟.̨ ̛But d̡on͏'t wo̡rry̕, l͏i̶ttle͞ ͡kitten. ̴It ̢wo̢ņ't b̶e ҉t̸oo͢ ͝l͡o̡ng̛.̨ ͜Do͝ ̧yo͞u ͏u͞nd̵e̛rs͢tan̸d?"

Marvin gulped. If what he thought Anti was saying was, in fact, what Anti was saying... "Anti, I-" Marvin's hand struck the magician's face hard, knocking his mask askew. Marvin gasped. "What was that for?"

"W҉ḩa͏t ͢di͞d ̧I͜ just͜ sa̵y͘?"

"I'm sorry, m-" Marvin's voice quieted to a near whisper. "Master." His cock twitched. He wished it hadn't.

"G͝o͞od bo̷y.͢" Marvin's hand moved down and began palming him through his pants.

Marvin's mind raced, and he hated it for showing him all of the guilty fantasies he'd had about something like this. "Why would you pick me to do this to?"

"I d͝on't͝ ͢kno͞w͡.͟ Y͝ou'r̨e̛ ̧pr͝etty̵. W͠hy ͟n̡o̢t y̛ou?̕" His fingers curled around himself. Marvin shuddered, aggressively mentally scolding himself for sporting the beginnings of an erection.

"I'm- I don't- I don't like you very much?"

Anti laughed, his laughter breaking into many fragments and dancing around Marvin's head. "M̡ayb͝e ̵you'll liķe̵ ̧m͞e͝ m͜o̧r̴e ͢af͞te̸r ̷I ̕ mak̷e ̕y̵ou fuc̢ķ y͝ou͞rself fo̶r a ͝wh̨i̕le."

Marvin shuddered again and cursed his erection for suddenly becoming significantly more pronounced. "I'll like you more when you leave."

There was a change. All of the muscles in Marvin's body seemed to tense up and relax again, and when they relaxed, Marvin was no longer under his own control.

"W̸h͘at̸ ͜d͞o̷ yo҉u ̨h͡av͞e ͟i̶n ͠yơur b̶eds͝id̕e ḑra̷wer̨, ̵l͢i͢tt͘l̷e̶ ̵magi͞c͏ian̢?"

Marvin felt his face flush under his mask. "Some magic things. Nothing you want."

Using Marvin's body, Anti reached over to the nightstand and pulled the drawer open. He whistled from his disembodied position next to Marvin's ear. "T͏ha͘t's͢ ̡d̶efin҉it͏e̶l͏y͟ ͜m̶a̛gic͝." Anti pulled out the huge monster dildo from the back of the drawer.

"Fuck, no, put that back, put that back-"

"No̵t͏ a f͠uc҉king chanc͠e." Anti put it down on top of the nightstand and began to pull down Marvin's jeans and boxers.

"Please, I haven't got to use it yet, you're going to rip me in half-"

"Ma͠yb͘e I'l͢l us͢e ̡lube̵,̶ ͢then. You'l̸l̨ hav҉e a g̵ood̸ t͜im̴e." Marvin swallowed hard. Without him noticing, his cock had stood the rest of the way up, and now displayed itself proudly without anything covering it.

"I'll hex you."

"You woul̷dn't͟ do th̕ąt t̡o ͝yơur ̢ _m͢a̸st͞e̶r̢͏_ ,̸ ͘w͜oulḑ ̵you͠?͘" Anti took the bottle of lube from the drawer.

For some reason, Marvin was caught off guard by the question, and stammered before resolving his words into "That shit's never enough. Let me-" He chanted a quick spell, his cheeks burning red. The faint tickle of magic began to dance around his asshole, coating his rim with slippery lubricant. If he could have, Marvin would've covered his face with his hands and never put them down.

"G̛ooḑ b҉oy̛!̧" Anti dropped the lube back in the drawer and picked up the giant monster cock again.

"You need to stretch me or I'll actually die, An- Master." If it was even possible, Marvin's face grew even more flushed.

Anti put it down yet again and reached to push Marvin's fingers into the magician, coating them with the lubricant as they entered. Marvin bit his lip as Anti felt around inside him.

"I do̶n͠'t̛ th͟i͠n͘k̶ ͠y͘ou c̶an͏ be͝ stre̶tc̛hed͠ eno̴u̧gh̢ ̵f̨or th͡is̢ ͠u̢n҉t̢įl͢ it̸ ̵goe̛s̷ ͞i̡nsi͏de ̵of y̵ou."

"Please take off my shirt. I don't want come on it."

Anti laughed. "S͠ma͞r̷t." The one of Marvin's hands which did not have fingers in his ass began to undo the shirt's buttons. Anti continued to finger Marvin until the shirt came over that hand, after which he immediately returned to the process. Now that his whole body was exposed to the room, Marvin felt himself shiver. And- fuck. He was completely naked, and completely alone except for Anti, and was possessed by Anti, and was going to be fucked by Anti using his own self.

After what seemed like an eternity, Marvin's fingers pulled out of him and his hand reached for the dildo. A mix of apprehension and arousal jumbled through his mind. Anti stood him up on his knees and put the toy underneath him.

"Are you sure I'm stretched enough?"

"N͝ot̴ a͞t̢ ̸al͠l.͝ Th͢a̧n͘kf͡ully, Į ̵don't ͝re͠al͠ly ͘c͡a͝re̛." Marvin's body sank onto the toy, his asshole stretching painfully around its girth.

Naturally, Marvin moaned loudly.

"T̡his̷ was a͏ ͘g̷ood҉ p̕u͜rchase ̷f͝or y͟ou,̵ ͏wąs̴n'͞t̷ it?͞ I̵ma̷gin͘e ͠if I ̨co̧u͟l̵d ̨mo̧d҉ify my͏ ͏b͝od̵y l̸i͞k̛e ̴that.͜ ̧I'̛d ͠h̨ap͢pily fuck yo̡u̧ w̷i̡th͢ ͜m͜y ͝monster̷ ̡c̨ock͝."

Marvin wanted to hiss "Jack's," because that's whose body it really was, but he just moaned again, his eyes closing halfway.

He sank farther onto the dildo. "It'͞d̨ ̵b̕e wa̢ŗm ̸and everyt̛h͞i̛ng, an̡d̸ I͢ coul͢d̢ ͜ev̶en͝ ͞come̡ ͘insid҉e͡ ơf̷ ̸you."

Marvin moaned yet again, his cock leaking precome. His mind was starting to slip away with Anti's words and the painful pleasure of the toy's size.

"Yoư'͟r̢e͢ n͜o͞t e̡ve̢n̛ h̕alf̷wąy on͞to͡ th͢i̢s͢ ̨t͝h̛inģ. ̴W̨h͝a͜ţ ̶a ͡h͡or̶ny ͠m͞o͠nster҉ ̶c̶oc҉ķs͢l͡ut͠."

Marvin's head tilted backwards, his mouth hanging open to let out a sound that just seemed to be stuck in his throat. After a moment to contain himself, he whispered, "Yes, master."

"Y͢o̵u ͏protes͡t͘e҉d̢ ̧so͞ ̨mu̕ch̛ ̸at҉ ͢ţh̛e ̛beg̛inn͏ing,͠ ̵li̵tt̕ļe͏ ̵kitt̵e̶n. I̢ t҉old ͏you y͘o̷u̕'͟d̶ en̴jo͠y͘ your̡s̢elf."

"I understandably wouldn't t- trust you." The first, small knot on the dildo ran into Marvin's g-spot and then slid by. He bit his tongue hard, feeling himself shoot towards orgasm quite a bit with just that sensation.

"Y̴ǫu hav͡e͡ ̛p̵l҉en͏ty ̕of time ͢to tru̧s͠t m̴e̴. ̶W͠e'll͞ be͢ ͜do͠i͡n̴g t̨h̨i̵s̷ ͠fo͠r̕ ̧a̧ ҉w͞h͏i͢le."

"How long?"

"Pr̷ob͝ably̢ ͝a͡b͝ou̧t̶ three҉ ̡hoưr͘s a͝t th͞e ͟ļe͞a͝sţ."

"Three-" Here came the bumpy part of the toy, bumping over Marvin's g-spot. Gasping pitifully, he was pulled right to the edge. "M- master, I'm going to come, I can't do three-" The second knot, which was not far above the base, collided with his rim and began to stretch it painfully out. Marvin's body jerked as he came, kept in the position it had been in only by Anti's influence. White splattered all over his chest, and he moaned even louder than before. The knot pushed into him.

"Please stop-" Marvin was still shaking. Anti sank his body further onto the dildo, and his ass finally touched the bed. The toy was all the way inside of him.

"I͏ ͜b҉et you ̸k͘no͞w a͟ ̧sp̕ell͘ to ̷m͏a̧k̸e͢ ţh͠i̸s th̢i̧ng move,̧ don'҉t̨ ̛yo̶u?"

Marvin shook his head, which evidently he could still do. "Knot..."

"Do ͘you ͏k̵now what ͘I learne̡d͠, jus͝t̛ for͞ t̷hi͏s?"

Out of his control, Marvin's mouth moved to form sounds. The chant of a spell, familiar formations of his mouth, and once Anti finished using him for the oration, the familiar forgetting of another person's magic words. Magic danced around Marvin's cock for a moment before fading into it.

"What did you do?"

"Be͢t̡ter̕ s̷ta̶min͘a̧.Th̷an̵k y͠ou҉r̛ m͘aste͏r."

Marvin had to be obedient. "Thank you, master."

Slowly, his body moved, from sitting on his feet and ass to bending over on his hands and knees. The toy pressed differently inside of him this way.

"Be͞ a̢ g͘ood ̢b̢oy a̴nd̴ make ͝it̶ ̡m͞o̕v͝e."

Marvin whimpered and shook his head.

"Do ̶it͏."

Slowly, Marvin began to chant, hesitating in the words even though he already knew them well. Once he'd finished, the toy slowly began to pull out of him. When the first knot exited him, his cock twitched back to life halfway through being erect again. The bumps went over him, and he shuddered as he crept up to being fully erect once more. Anti remained silent until the smallest knot almost exited and then began to creep in once more.

"I̶ ͝t͞hi͠nk I̢'l͞l͏ fre̷e̡ze ̶y̶ou̢r ̛body lik͠e͝ ͢t͘h̶i̧s.̢ Yǫu'r҉e ͟a g҉o͠od͢ little͠ ͜ki͠tt̴e͘n͡. I ͏o̡nl̴y̴ ̵have͝ on̴e͡ imp͜rov̛em͘en̵t."

Marvin's hand wrapped around himself. He held his breath, his foggy mind racing through what that 'improvement' could be. His hand glitched almost painfully, just a bit, and then did it again, and again, and soon Marvin realized what the improvement was: once Anti sped the glitching up it would be almost like a vibrator all around his cock. He moaned and shook his head.

As the bumps on the toy ran over him again, Marvin's hand began to glitch much faster. He could almost pay attention to the pain it caused in his hand, but the vibration it generated was much more distracting. His chest heaved. All of the muscles that governed movement in his arms and legs locked up. With just his torso heaving, Marvin came again, this time getting it all over the bed and on his fallen face.

"G͜ǫod boy. H̶o̶w w̸oul҉d̢ ̴you̕ f̨eel if I̢ m͝a͡de ̧th͢e ̛t̵o̧y̷ ͟v̧i̵brat̷e?"

Marvin shook his head weakly. "N- no..."

But as the big knot pushed into him painfully again, the toy began to buzz like his hand was doing. Marvin immediately came again, a moan like a scream ripping from his throat. Moments later, he was hard once more, and the toy pushed a little bit farther into him than it should have before beginning to pull out again. When the knot pulled out again, to his embarrassment, Marvin came again.

"Wh̡at a͏ li̛t̶t҉le ̷s͠l̛u̷t."

Marvin groaned. "Please, let me stop-"

"Why ͞should̕ ̷I͝?̕ I'm ̢e͞n̕joyin̴g͟ ̷myse̕l̸f." Anti laughed. "I'm̴ ęn̷j̵o̴y̢įng y̕ou."

Unfortunately, it was undeniable that Marvin was enjoying it too. He shook himself mentally, trying to throw off the haze of pleasure that clouded his thoughts. "I'm not used to this-" He was about to continue when the bumps on the dildo ran over him, and he bit his lip to keep his mouth shut.

"H̷m͟m̕." Anti's tone sounded like he was actually considering being merciful, but then: "Spee͡d ͏up͞ ͜y͠ou̢r̵ t̸oy'͞s p͏ac̡e."

Marvin almost moaned just at the thought. The size and the knots would rip at him wonderfully, but it would hurt like hell later and might tear his skin even with the magic lubricant. "Master, no-"

Anti snarled, and Marvin shuddered. "Was͞ ̴i͟t҉ a q͢u͞e̷s̛ti͠o̢n͜?"

Even more hesitatingly than before, Marvin began to chant, sending magic dancing around the toy. Its speed increased twofold, and the last couple of magic words were stuttered out and mangled by pleasure. "A- Anti-"

A violent shock ripped through his body, and Marvin blacked out for a moment. It hadn't been long, but some time in the missed time, he'd came, and now there was even more of it on his mask.

"A͘d̛d͠ress͞ ̶y͡ou̴r ͡m̡a̴ster̕ ̢properl̶y͝, sl̕ut͞."

What came from his mouth next was more of a moan than anything. "Master..."

It was indicative of the amount of time he'd been out that now the knot at the base of the toy tore back into him. The sound Marvin made at this feeling could be relatively accurately defined as a scream.

"S҉hh.͠.͏.̶ Th͢ink̛ of̨ you͟r ̴neigh͡bor̨s.͞.." Anti laughed. "Y͢ou mak̕e͝ ̨g̵ood s͞o͟ưn͡ds, ma͟gici̶an."

Marvin drew a shaky breath, sitting right at the edge while the toy began to change directions. "M- M-" The knot ripped back out of him. Marvin's stuttered plea was cut short as he tried to quiet his orgasm.

"W̵hat ̧i͝s ͞i͏t?"

"Chase next d-" Without any warning, Anti made Marvin's body orgasm again. Marvin's mouth gaped, vaguely mouthing "Fuck, fuck," and a low groan completed whatever he was saying.

"Chas҉e͜ is n͡e͡xt̛ doo̶r?̶ ̡I̛ hop̡e hę ̡e̸njoys̶ ͟yơu̸r͏ so͞u̸nds. I̛n͠ f̨act, ̶I'̷m ̴sur̛e h̵e d̢o̕es. W͡ha͠t̷'s͜ ͝not͞ t̷o l͞ike͟?"

Marvin's head swam, barely registering Anti's words. He moaned quietly in response.

"Go̴od̶ b̢o̷y." Marvin was unprepared, hadn't been paying attention to the position of the toy inside of him because he was focused on Anti, and so when the knot pressed back in, he couldn't help but to come. With this orgasm came a blackness over his vision and thought.

There were a few things that made sure Marvin could tell that there'd been a passage of time after that orgasm and its very long blink: his asshole hurt like hell, most of the rest of his body also hurt, and he was slumped facedown on the bed with only the tip of the toy still inside him and the rest hanging by gravity towards the bed.

Just as Marvin began to somewhat relax, Anti's sarcastic voice bit into the air next to his ear. "H͡oly Fa͝th̕e̡r, I confęs͠s th҉a̷t ͘I to̡ok a̛d̷vant̕ag͞e o̴f t̵h͟is ̸po͟or͏ ͟ma͟gi̡c͡i̶an̡ whi̛le ̛h̛e w͞a͡s unc͝o͜n͠sci̢o͝u̶s ͡a̷nd ̕continued m̷a͡ki͠n̸g h͏im f̴u̷c͝k ͝hi̛m͞se͘lf̷ ̨ for two ̸mor̶e h̢o͜ur͢s.͏"

The only thing Marvin could do was groan.

"G҉oo̴d͠ thi̕n̴g͘ his s̢p̴e҉l̸l̕s҉ ̡ke͝p҉t̷ w͞o͟rk̶i̶ng,͢ ͜or ̨h͢i͝s ̨a̵s͡s ͏w͟ou̴ld be ev͝en͏ mo̴r̨e̷ ̶ruįn̨e̕d wįth͜out͞ ͟l͏u͡be."

"God, I fucking hate you." Marvin's voice was mostly gone, but the whisper that remained could still be emphatic.

"I̕f̨ ͠I͜ ͘w̷ȩr̶e y͡ou, ͘I'͏d̢ g͏e҉t th̡e͢ ̸ģoo̕d do͠ctor̸ to̕ l͘ook ͢a̸t yo͡u͞ ͟an҉d̡ ̵tel͝l̴ ͠you whe̵n̵ y͞ou ̨s̷h̷o̧u͞ld b̢e̶ a̛ble ͟to mo͡ve ag̸a͝i̡n. T͢hen҉ ̷aga͞i̵n, ̷I̴ ͟d̢on't know i͟f̧ y͏ou'd ͡wan̶t hi͢m͝ t̡o s̢e̛e̡ ̡yo̧u̷ lik̶e̷ ţh̡i͝s, an҉d ̧I ̨do͠n't ͡th̶i͞nk y͜o͠u͞'͏l̴l ̢b̷e ab̴le ̶t̛o̵ c͝ļe͡an̴ ̨y͝o͢u̧r̛se̢l̶f ͠u̢p ͝f͏or̛ a w̸hi͠l̡e." Anti laughed harshly. "Ma͡yb̸e̡ ͘yo̡u̶ can͡ ̡g͟et̛ ͡s͡om͟e̢ ̕h̛e̡lp ͡from pre̸tty͝ Cha̡şe.͘"

"I know you'd like someone to see what you did to me, but I'm not going to call _anyone_." Marvin's asshole throbbed. "Fuck you."

"M͟ay̨be͟ next t̕i̢me͡."

Marvin hadn't realized he had been able to feel Anti's presence watching him until the creature left. If he wasn't already sprawled on the bed, he would have collapsed on it, but as it was he just closed his eyes again. "There won't be a next time." And he definitely would never jack off to the memory of this, either. That's what he'd tell Anti, anyway, no matter if Anti believed him.


End file.
